


【研日】紅＋黃 ＝ 橙

by milkteaphilic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkteaphilic/pseuds/milkteaphilic
Summary: 研日原作向，由3短篇組成，寫於2019-12-21
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 1





	1. 紅：被囚禁在戀愛遊戲

[《紅＋黃＝橙》](https://milkteaphilic.wordpress.com/2019/12/21/rgb/)

山本猛虎打開更衣室的門，發現孤爪研磨已經整理好行裝，一副馬上歸家的樣子，嚷道：「研磨，你今天不留下來自主練習嗎？」

「不要。」研磨不假思索。

「別說傻話了，明天開始就是假期了，我們要開始準備練習賽了！」山本振振有詞地催促他們的二傳手。

「不要。」繼續。

門再次打開，隊長黑尾鐵朗探頭進來。「你們在吵什麼⋯⋯欸？研磨你怎麼只收拾了自己的外套和衣服！」

「本來就該自己收拾自己的！」夜久衛輔也進來了。

「夜久你怎麼也來了！」黑尾。

「防止你欺負後輩！」夜久。

小小的更衣室愈塞愈多人，音駒排球隊的人一個接一個擠進來，吵吵鬧鬧。到後來連研磨的一年級學弟，灰羽列夫都一臉問號地探頭過來。

研磨充耳不聞，背起背包，掏出遊戲機，那是一部switch。「我先回去了。」

「哦⋯⋯嗯。」

「那再見！」

「假期愉快！」

眾人愣了愣，退開了，研磨單手插袋，用拿著遊戲機的手揮一揮當打招呼，貓著背離開了。夜久問道：「研磨，你最近是不是很沒有精神？」

「需要把小不點從宮城抓來給你一點幹勁嗎？」黑尾調侃。

「沒有。」研磨側頭。「只是天氣太冷了。」

的確是沒有發生什麼事。

只是太冷了，他完全不想動。

太平靜了。

研磨慢吞吞地回家，手指都凍僵了，打開遊戲又關上。回家後，他倒在床上，滾了滾，隨手抓了個買新遊戲贈送的卡帶，拆開包裝，打算在晚飯前打發時間。

屏幕亮起，介面是粉色的，這似乎是一個戀愛對象養成遊戲。研磨微微皺眉，幾乎是沒有停頓，在選人物時點了橙髮、開朗、矮個子。

手機突然響起。

研磨一個激靈，有些心虛地關上switch。「翔陽？」

「研磨！你現在有空嗎？」電話那一端傳來日向翔陽的聲音，他是烏野高校排球隊的副攻，也是研磨的對手。

那快活的聲音從話筒傳出來後，似乎空氣都不一樣了，像是充滿源源不斷的熱氣，蒸得研磨暖起來。「嗯，有空。」

「嘿嘿，那就好，來聊聊天吧！」翔陽有些不好意思地笑。「今天我又被我們的隊長罵了！」

「為什麼？」研磨脖子夾著電話，向後倒，躺臥床上。

「因為臨近假期，我們都分心了，沒能專注訓練。」日向補充一句：「不過我已經反省過了，會好好檢討的！」

「⋯⋯」研磨覺得自己中槍了。

「明天我會開始晨跑！」

「⋯⋯」研磨。

他們隔三岔五就會發短訊，偶爾翔陽會主動給他打電話，講一講近況。

研磨聽著他叨叨不休地講著考試、還有假期規劃。他們的對話漫無邊際，沒有主題，隨興地談。

到掛電話後，他才意識到手機燙手得不得了。

空氣一下子冷下來，彷彿剛才是一場幻覺。

他轉身，指尖動了動，碰到遊戲機。

想見他。

想見他。

如果翔陽能像遊戲人物一樣，打開遊戲就能出現在屏幕就好了。

他翻了個身，下樓吃飯。

⋯⋯

⋯⋯

鬧鐘響起。

不是放假嗎。

研磨一臉厭煩地按掉鬧鐘，發現switch的屏幕沒關，白光特別刺眼，但怎麼也關不掉。

他定睛一看，仍然是昨天那個戀愛遊戲，已經進入房間介面，有一個橙色頭髮的虛擬人物在裡面睡覺，頭髮亂翹的，是個男孩。

搞什麼，這不是男性向遊戲嗎⋯⋯為什麼不是女角色。

研磨將被子蓋過頭頂，企圖睡回籠覺。

可這次到手機響起了，研磨摸索半天，剛「喂」了一聲，就聽黑尾的聲音：「研磨！我聽說小不點出事了！」

研磨頓時清醒了。

「哈——？」

黑尾是跟山本同步收到消息的，烏野的副攻手田中告訴山本，而烏野的隊長澤村也跟黑尾證實了。

翔陽在晨跑時發生交通意外，入院昏迷。

研磨的耳邊嗡嗡聲。

一片空白。

他眼珠轉了下，目光移到switch上。遊戲介面產生變化，裡面的人物醒來了，揉著眼睛，看到研磨恐怖的表情嚇了一跳：「研、研磨？」

這聲音——

研磨一下捏斷了電話。「翔陽？」他的聲音很輕。

「哇啊，研磨，你的臉怎麼變得那麼大了⋯⋯」迷你版本的翔陽爬起，四處張望 。「我在哪？」

啪嗒。

電話掉了。

這事情太科幻了，二人都用了整個早上去理清原委。

「所以我是困在遊戲裡了？」翔陽一直在夠頭頂的那一排東西。「研磨，那是什麼？」

研磨看著那一排的「親密度」、「桃色事件引發率」，陷入沉默，勉為其難點進唯一正常的「任務」。

翔陽與他湊過去看，上面有三個主線任務，現在是：0/3

分別是：

  * 意外牽手
  * 約會
  * 接吻



翔陽表情不可思議。「哦⋯⋯這還真是個戀愛遊戲啊，那我的攻略對象在哪？」

「翔陽，你需要跟你的家人報平安嗎？」研磨忽然問。

「先試試能不能逃出來再說。」翔陽倒是適應得很好，摸下巴假裝沉思，嘿嘿笑。「如果像輕小說那樣，破了關就能醒過來了，就當是睡了一覺⋯⋯我的攻略對象呢？」

研磨不說話了，又點擊遊戲開始，一排場景跳出來。

「為什麼沒有排球場？」翔陽。

「一般戀愛遊戲都沒有排球場吧。」研磨。

「可我如果有戀愛對象了，最想跟他去排球場打球啊⋯⋯」翔陽嘟嚷，也沒興致了，看也沒看那排按鈕，隨手點個【公園】。

「⋯⋯等等，【公園】太一般了⋯⋯」

遊戲高手研磨攔也攔不住，幾乎在翔陽點下按鈕的一刻，他就從遊戲裡變回實體化，跟研磨身高相若的橙髮少年砸在床上，而研磨坐在床沿，所以他還剛好砸到研磨的背。

「翔、陽！」研磨覺得自己都要骨折了。

「抱歉抱歉，我不是故意的！」翔陽爬起來，想去察看研磨有沒有事，手很自然地捲起他的恤衫，去看他背上有沒有瘀傷。

研磨有氣無力地舉起手。「不用。」

「啊？」

「我沒事。」

「真的？」

「真的。」所以不要再按在他的背上了，那手太燙。

此時，房門被敲，二人警覺地抬頭。研磨應了一聲，只見研磨的母親探頭進來，對翔陽視若無賭，彷彿他只是空氣，笑著說：「能運動一下，替我去商店街買一點醬油嗎？」

「⋯⋯？」

「⋯⋯！」

公園！

從孤爪家到商店街需要穿過公園！

二人對視——來了！

天氣很冷，研磨翻出一件大衣給翔陽，二人慢吞吞地進入公園。雖然是假期的第一天，但因為是大早上，人不算多，早起的都是老人和小孩。

其實翔陽不需要大衣，相比研磨一圈圍巾一件大衣一雙手套，他就是一件厚衣服就可以了。

搞什麼，他真的有源源不絕的力量⋯⋯無論什麼時候，研磨都覺得翔陽是不可思議的生物。

充滿生命力。

「怎麼這公園跟一般公園一樣啊？不太像遊戲副本。」翔陽歪歪頭。「研磨，這跟你家附近平時的公園有什麼區別？」

「沒有區別。」研磨指著一片小空地，鼻子都被圍巾蓋住。「我小時候在這裡打球。」

「哦哦，真的嗎！」翔陽來興趣了，四處張望。「說起來，剛才還沒仔細看你的房間呢，剛才明明是我第一次去你家！」

「再去看。」研磨輕淡的笑容埋在圍巾裡。

「好。」翔陽露齒笑了。「那約好了，下一次我正式來玩。」

二人又繞了一圈，沒有任何異樣，翔陽一邊嚷嚷「怎麼找不到攻略對象」一邊四處蹦，完全沒受氣溫影響，讓研磨嘆為觀止。

「我去那邊看看。」

「好⋯⋯等等，翔陽！」

旁邊打球的小孩一個手滑，球飛過來這邊，研磨拉過翔陽的手把他拖回來。翔陽被拉到研磨身邊，看著球飛過，先是愣了愣，然後笑了。他的手指反扣緊研磨的手。「謝謝⋯⋯這算不算『意外牽手』？」

「不知道。」

「真像戀愛遊戲情節啊。」翔陽提起二人的手，在空中揮了揮。

翔陽的手心很暖。

很暖很暖，有著小火苗在點燃，甚至開始讓他手心冒汗了。

研磨偏過頭看，他的手指從他的指縫穿過，二人的手指都是粗糙的、屬於男孩的手指。

然後橙髮男孩就憑空消失了，那部switch掉在地上。

⋯⋯

⋯⋯

「喂，等等，你真的要過去啊。」遠遠傳來熟悉的聲音。

「有什麼關係，反正順路看看，說不定有——唷，研磨？你在水族館門前做什麼？在等人？」黑尾抬眉，揚起一個堪稱八卦的笑容，一下就剎車。

搞得後面的夜久差點與他撞車，也一起急剎停。

夜久抬頭看，也被主動出門的研磨感動到了。「咦，真的是研磨！假期第一天就願意出門⋯⋯研磨你真的長大了。」

「⋯⋯」研磨眼神游移。「你們好。」

「喂你那副『我不想看見你們』的表情是怎麼回事！」黑尾嚷嚷。「我告訴你，我很受傷耶！」

此時海信行從後方慢慢趕來，笑著打招呼，排球隊的三年級全員到齊。

海的長相予人感覺很慈祥，笑眯眯地向研磨解釋情況：「今天本來是三年級的補課。」

「然後我們翹課了。」夜久。

「啊——不用補課的二年級真好。」黑尾。

果然，相較一派輕便的研磨，三人都背著一些書，行裝不算少，明顯是補課途中溜出來的——依三人手上拿著的銅鑼燒來看，研磨估計他們還去了一趟商店街。

研磨一邊思考，還得分心拉著旁邊那個想要撲上去的橙髮男孩。「研磨——那是不是銅鑼燒？黑尾前輩手上是不是傳說中的Pablo 芝士撻？啊東京真好。」

研磨比了個噓，用氣音悄聲說：「等一下一起吃。」

那頭夜久可看不見翔陽，繼續說：「然後我們還中了商店街的抽獎呢。」

「抽獎？」翔陽躍躍欲試。「研磨！」

研磨只好硬著頭皮。「恭喜⋯⋯你們抽中了什麼？」

「水族館門票。」黑尾比了比水族館大門。「喏，就是你身後的那個。我們打算來隨便找個人把票送出去了。」

海笑著說：「其實我們可以一起進去的。」

黑尾與夜久異口同聲：「我才不要跟男的一起去水族館！」

「⋯⋯」研磨覺得自己中槍了。

「又不是約會！」再次同聲。

「⋯⋯」研磨。

「哈哈，研磨你快告訴他們，的確是約會。」翔陽語調輕鬆，附在研磨的耳邊假裝神秘地這麼說。

「那是任務。」

「任務內容不就是約會嘛。」翔陽指了指飄在他頭頂那個【任務進度：1/3】，還有意外地高的【親密度：100%】，然後很自然地牽起他的手。

「⋯⋯」研磨。

翔陽的確沒錯。

下一個主線任務：【約會】。

場地：【水族館】。

但怎麼感覺哪裡不對。

「研磨？」

「是！」研磨有些緊張。

明知道他們看不到翔陽，但緊張感卻揮之不去。

翔陽的手指與他的手緊緊扣住，手心貼緊，而二人的汗融在一起，他能感覺出暖意。

說起來，翔陽這動作也做得太自然了⋯⋯

「對了，研磨你是不是打算進水族館？」夜久說回正題。「我們的票送給你吧，那樣就能少買一張了。」

「謝謝。」

黑尾怎麼看都覺得研磨很可疑。「等等，你還真的要進去啊？難不成在玩什麼需要計步器的遊戲？Pokemon GO之類？」

「小黑你好吵。」在玩戀愛遊戲的研磨，中槍的心情揮之不去。

黑尾做出一副被叛逆期孩子頂嘴的震驚表情，然後被集體吐槽。

他們幾個又拌嘴了好一會兒，到研磨順利進入水族館時，已經是十五分鐘之後了。

翔陽向他們揮手道別——當然他們是看不見的。

直到等研磨進去了，三人才慢慢收起笑容。

「幸好研磨看起來沒有太消沉。」夜久鬆一口氣。

「散散心也好。」黑尾聳肩。「在小不點有好消息傳來之前，悶在房間內也不是好事⋯⋯我本來也打算等一下去他家裡找他的。」

海呼口氣。「我們回去吧。」

「啊——那我要先再去抽獎一次！」黑尾伸懶腰。

「這次我來。」夜久。

「為什麼？」

「因為你手氣不好。」

⋯⋯

⋯⋯

「抱歉抱歉，剛才因為知道他們看不見我，不知不覺得意忘形了。」翔陽走在前頭，轉頭看研磨，不好意思地笑。

「不要緊。」研磨總算知道他剛才的興奮勁兒是從何而來了。

雖然水族館比外面安靜，但實際上人也不少。也許是為了不走散，也許是別的原因，有意無意地，二人的手一直都緊緊扣住。

他們先是經過淺水區，看到色彩繽紛的魚，愈往裡走，魚的體型就愈大。

翔陽看到一條鯊魚在眼前游過，鬆開手，雙掌貼在玻璃上。「哇——好厲害！牙齒好尖！」

鯊魚不為所動，緩緩游開。

他在看鯊魚，研磨在看他。

「我呀，在別人眼中，一定只是個幻覺吧。」看了一會兒，翔陽收回手掌。「連研磨也會懷疑『這是不是我的想像』吧。」

「沒有。」研磨毫不猶豫。

比起幻覺，這更像一個美夢。

在他跑步時、辛苦時建構的世界裡，在那些飛天的龍、河上的奇幻生物中間，翔陽的出現過於真實，把它們都打碎，世界都變成彩色了。

像夢又不是夢。

「啊，抱歉抱歉，我不應該說這些話的。」翔陽馬上調整情緒，研磨的手放在他的臉上，低不可聞地道：「不要緊。」

不要緊。

你不用壓抑自己的情緒。

翔陽猛地用力抱緊研磨，力道大得不得了。

在外人看來，他的姿勢一定很古怪吧，像抱著一團空氣——要是平時的研磨，一定會在意這一點，但他此時完全顧不得了。

「研磨。」

「是，翔陽。」

「如果我醒不過來怎麼辦。」

「⋯⋯」

「我想跟你一起正正式式來一次水族館。」

「嗯。」

「我還有很多很多的事沒做。」

「嗯。」

遠處的水母展館，映著七彩繽紛的光，打在水母上。這些光折射到二人身上，變得明明滅滅，他們頭頂也是玻璃，光落下，藍色的波紋在二人身上晃動。

這些光變成保護色，把二人隱藏在水族館的角落中——就像研磨一直隱而不宣的私心，在一層又一層的保護色下，藏得很深很深。

「翔陽。」

「什麼？」

「你有沒有想過，說不定一切都是我的錯。」研磨退開，雙手握住翔陽的肩膀，眼睛像鎖定獵物那樣，盯緊。「我許下了『想一直把你關在遊戲裡』的願望，所以才會變成這樣。」

突然，翔陽頭頂的數字變了，變成【任務進度：2/3】。

二人愣住。

只剩最後一個任務了。

「研磨，你喜歡我嗎？」翔陽忽然說。

靜默。

等了好久，研磨才緩緩點頭。「⋯⋯嗯。」

翔陽咧嘴笑了。「那麼我就再許一個願望吧——『我想跟你去排球場打球』。」

——可我如果有戀愛對象了，最想跟他去排球場打球啊⋯⋯

研磨猛地抬頭，翔陽卻沒有多作解釋，已經閉上眼睛，湊過頭來。研磨按著他的臉，低頭，唇貼近，嘴張開，先是一下一啄，然後深深地吻下去。

這個吻很長很長，水波紋在二人身上蕩漾，透明的、藍色的、瑰麗的。

想一直到永遠。

【任務進度：3/3】

先放開的是翔陽，此時，他的膝蓋以下已經變成半透明了，而研磨捏著他肩的手捏得死緊，微微顫抖。

「我怕我醒來什麼都不記得了。」翔陽說：「我還是想說一句——」

不要。

停下。

永遠留下。

怎樣才能把他關起來。

他有私欲，他那熾熱的情感，愈堆愈深，快要調成最濃的黑色了。

「我——喜——歡——你——」

那個「你」字最終消散在空氣中，研磨的手心只剩下一團空氣。

⋯⋯

⋯⋯

鬧鐘響起。

不是放假嗎。

研磨一臉厭煩地按掉鬧鐘，發現switch的屏幕沒關，白光特別刺眼，裡面是一堆雪花。他把遊戲機重啟，介面就回復正常了。

研磨將被子蓋過頭頂，企圖睡回籠覺。

可這次到手機響起了，研磨摸索半天，剛「喂」了一聲，就聽黑尾的聲音：「研磨！今天要下午兩點正集合啊，你睡過頭了嗎？」

研磨頓時清醒了。

「哈——？」

是真的，日曆上也寫著今天要訓練，也調了鬧鐘，但研磨就是神差鬼使地忘了，昨天還昏天暗地打了一整天的遊戲。研磨顧不上講話，急忙洗漱，電話裡那句「對了，小不——」還沒講完，就被掛掉。

他到音駒高校體育館時，大夥兒都跑完兩圈了，正在做伸展運動。

山本猛虎向研磨打招呼。「記得把該跑的兩圈補回來。」

「知道了。」研磨懨懨的。

黑尾叉腰笑著看研磨。「哦——我還以為你會請假呢。」

「哈？」請什麼假？

研磨心裡一跳，才想起早上接過電話後就再沒看手機了，路上都在補眠，他把手機掏出來看，有三十個未讀短訊。

體育館外傳來人聲。現在是假期初期，校內只有少量學生，平時都一片寂靜，所以聲音一大就份外明顯。

研磨推開大門察看，映入眼簾的是一顆橙色頭顱，伴隨午後的陽光，從門縫躍進來。

「翔⋯⋯陽⋯⋯？」

「研磨，好久沒見！」翔陽握住他的手，然後探頭進去。「抱歉，我跟研磨出去一下可以嗎？」

體育館內的眾人一致應好，黑尾早就收到通知他要來東京了，非常支持。

是很久沒見。

他們四十八小時沒見面了。

雖然現實裡確實是幾個月沒見面了。

「啊，我肚子好餓，雖然帶了三個飯糰去乘新幹線，但是中途迷路了，花了一點時間。」翔陽一邊走，一邊不斷說話。「本來想問一下你的位置，但是聯絡不上。幸好黑尾前輩說你們有訓練，太好了——」

研磨被翔陽牽著走，本來垂著頭，突然停下腳步，手一伸，把他虛虛按在牆上，繼續垂頭盯著他。

翔陽住了口，笑著看他。

「翔陽。」

「是！」

「我喜歡你。」

「我知道。」

明明是寒冷的冬季，但二人的臉上都泛著紅，翔陽勾著他的指頭，不好意思地笑著說：「我在想，這些話，還是需要當面說一次的。」

研磨認真地凝視他。「我們去一次水族館。」

「還有排球場。」他接口。

「商店街。」

「還有你家附近的公園。」翔陽搔搔臉，攤開手。「來吧，我想吃銅鑼燒——！」

「嗯。」

「研磨，你再說一次。」

「說什麼。」

「我喜歡你。」

「我知道，翔陽。」

「誒——不是我說啊！」

這是一場冬季裡的初戀。

（完）


	2. 黃：最重要的記憶拼圖

更衣室彌漫著一股沉重嚴肅的氣氛。影山飛雄緊皺眉頭，小心翼翼地抽出紅心五，放下。山口忠鬆一口氣，把手上的紅心A亮出。

氣氛變得更為緊張了，眾人不約而同看向月島螢。

日式撲克牌『大富豪』的規則是，如果同一局連續出同一個花式，下一個人也必須出同一花式。而月島手上拿著最後一張牌，這張牌是紅心的機率實在太低了。

月島螢說：「我沒有紅心。」

日向翔陽的眼睛亮了起來。

只見下一秒，月島由本來的面無表情，變成囂張的惡劣笑容，開口道：「但是我手裡這最後一張是鬼牌，我贏了。」

更衣室爆發一陣響亮的哀嚎聲，這一場屬於烏野排球隊一年級的撲克撕殺結束了，勝者為月島螢，敗者為日向翔陽。影山還滿頭問號，低頭看著自己手裡的牌苦思，沒理清楚頭緒。山口笑著說：「日向，你選真心話還是大冒險？」

「我選真心話！」翔陽。

「誒？可是我對這傢伙的秘密沒有興趣。」月島滿臉寫著嫌棄。「你來問吧，山口。」

「啊？」山口。

「快點，我要回家了。」月島抱怨。「真是的，明明訓練結束就應該回家了。」結果不知誰摸出來一副撲克牌，才演變成這個狀況。

山口硬著頭皮，努力想出一個比較像樣的問題：「那⋯⋯日向你有喜歡的人嗎？」

這問題毫無懸念——誰都知道日向翔陽的腦袋裡，除了排球什麼也沒有。大家不以為意，收拾東西的收拾東西，打呵欠的打呵欠，都開始準備打道回府。

冷不丁防聽到翔陽響亮地回答：「有啊！」

？

？？

？？？

「什麼！？」

影山舉起排球：「是人類嗎？」

「那當然，難道是排球嗎？」翔陽。

「真難以想像。」月島忍不住。「⋯⋯那真的是現實存在人類嗎？該不會是明星吧？」

「那當然是現實的人類！」翔陽。

月島的表情像在看著一個突然進化了的單細胞。

山口表情帶點躍躍欲試。「方便透露一下是誰嗎？」

「嘿嘿，那可不行，最珍貴的東西要好好收藏。」翔陽露齒笑，搔搔臉。「不過⋯⋯說不定，很快就能收到答覆了。」

更衣室的門被打開，隊長澤村大地探頭進來，環視一圈。「你們幾個怎麼還沒離開？快過午飯時間了。」

「該不會在討論什麼秘密吧？能讓我也來參與嗎？」菅原孝支也進來了，笑嘻嘻地摩挲手。

「菅原！」澤村咳嗽。

「明明今天的訓練都結束了。」菅原嚷嚷。「就輕鬆一下！」

接著是烏野的自由人西谷夕探頭過來，然後是同為二年級的田中龍之介，一個人接一個人擠進來，讓小小的更衣室愈加擠迫。在一片混亂中，翔陽瞄到到手錶上的時間，大驚失色，提起背包。「糟糕，原來都這麼晚了，研磨在車站等著我，我先走了！」

「好的，明天見。」

「明天不是放假嗎？」

「抱歉，我忘記了。」

「翔陽，跟朋友玩得開心一點！」這是雙手舉起的西谷。

「讓city boy見識一下我們宮城的厲害！」這是田中。

「日向，外面剛清潔完畢，地面很滑，走路不要太急了！」這是澤村。

翔陽嘴裡連聲應是，腿上步伐卻不停，頭也不回地衝。但是接著，腳下一個打滑，就重重地摔到地上，摔得他眼冒金星。

烏野的隊員嚇得一湧而上，察看他的情況，又是張羅清水、又是張羅嘔吐袋。翔陽臉色持續蒼白，緩了好一會兒，暈眩感才慢慢散去。

澤村半跪下，問他簡單問題。翔陽看起來有點虛弱，但總算還能清晰回答。

看起來似乎沒有大礙。

澤村鬆一口氣。「雖然看起來沒大礙，但是你的情況需要休息，我送你回家吧⋯⋯你跟那個音駒的二傳手聯絡一下？」

「啊？」翔陽眨眨眼。「音駒二傳手⋯⋯誰？」

「咦？」

⋯⋯

⋯⋯

於是音駒二傳手孤爪研磨從東京遠道而來探望他的朋友，卻被告知那個人撞到頭了，產生短暫的記憶混亂，而且還唯獨忘記了他。

研磨在原地怔愣了十秒鐘。

「記憶混亂⋯⋯嗎？」

「實在非常抱歉！」翔陽九十度鞠躬，然後馬上站得筆直。「你是叫孤爪⋯⋯⋯研磨⋯⋯嗎？來自東京的音駒高校？」

聽到「孤爪」二字，彷彿觸動了什麼機關，研磨突然驚醒，表情漸漸變得冷淡。「啊⋯⋯嗯。」

金髮少年發出明顯的低氣壓，翔陽手足無措，轉頭看向隊友，後面大部分人均眼觀鼻、鼻觀心，影山直接回瞪，谷地仁花在做手勢替翔陽加油。

翔陽深吸口氣，搔搔頭。「雖然我還是沒有印象⋯⋯但是我會負起責任的！」

「這是什麼奇怪的台詞。」月島忍不住吐槽：「你是偶像劇的男主角嗎？」

研磨抬眼看他，月島回望，二人均面無表情。

然後同時別開眼。

「月島！」翔陽扭頭，隔空揮拳頭。

山口小聲說：「說起來，女主角千里迢迢過來，卻被男主角晾著，這確實很像某個晨間劇的情節⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯等等，為什麼山口你會知道？」月島。

山口笑容帶點難為情。

「日向加油！」谷地閉上眼，開始為日向祈禱。

隨著後面的人話題愈跑愈偏，金髮少年的氣壓更低了，拿起放在地上的掛肩袋。翔陽見狀，趕緊拉住他的手臂。

研磨被突如其來的拉力扯得晃了晃，扭頭，只見翔陽朝他燦爛地笑。「二戶站來這裡車程很遠的啊，現在都中午了，要吃點什麼嗎？」

「⋯⋯」

「我們平常都去車站附近那家食堂⋯⋯我推薦那裡的拉麵！」翔陽比劃。

「⋯⋯」

研磨看他半晌，終於點頭。

「好，我們去那裡吧！」翔陽鬆口氣，提起的心才終於落地，急急提過研磨的掛肩袋。「我幫你拿，研磨！」他的心情簡直像好不容易讓流浪貓放下戒心的路人，生怕研磨重新警惕起來。

像第一次見面那樣，他還是直接叫他「研磨」，而不是「孤爪」——也許連翔陽自己都沒有發現。

研磨在翔陽背過身時，揚起一個淡淡的笑容。

翔陽朝烏野的隊友揮手，二人朝食堂進發。食堂三點休息，還好現在才兩點正，食堂沒關門，店內的人很少，只有寥寥可數的客人。

電視機下有數排架子，全都是漫畫，已經微微褪色，有些年代感了。桌子旁邊的矮屏風貼著餐牌，價錢比東京便宜。

老闆娘親切地對二人打招呼。翔陽點了拉麵，研磨點了雞肉便當，翔陽順口說：「他不喜歡白米飯，請把份量減一點。」

話音落下，二人都愣了。

「我也不知道為什麼，就覺得你一定不喜歡吃太多白米飯。」翔陽搔搔臉。「那麼，研磨等一下要去我家嗎？」他剛才看了手機的短訊，大致了解對方的行程。

研磨搖頭，說他把行李放到町上的旅館了。

「這樣啊。」翔陽眨眨眼，定格數秒，才回道：「我知道了。」

也是⋯⋯在這個情況下，他確實不會留宿在他的家了，這是很理所當然的事。

可是還是很失落。

莫名的失落。

感覺像是一塊拼圖怎麼也拼不上了，而這一塊是非常重要的拼圖。

雞肉便當上菜了，份量巨大。研磨皺起臉，表情糾結地舉起筷，嚐了一口，然後瞪大眼。「好吃⋯⋯蔬菜好甜。」

翔陽笑著把他吃不完的份量端到自己的盤子裡。「對吧，真的很好吃！要吃一點我的拉麵嗎？」

「嗯。」

「湯也不錯，給你一點。」

「⋯⋯不用了。」

「不用客氣！來！」

研磨實在是拗不過他，只好就著翔陽的湯匙喝了一口湯，末了，凝視他的眼睛。「味道不錯。」

也不知道是在評價湯，還是在指別的。

翔陽收回湯匙，覺得舌頭都是燙的。

也不知道是因為湯太燙，還是因為別的。

研磨食量不大，沒多久就放下筷子。他吃完後，在袋子裡翻找什麼，遞給翔陽。「給你的。」

「這是什麼？」翔陽叼著雞塊。

「回禮。」研磨靜靜看他。

翔陽拿著那小小的盒子，又聽研磨說：「等你把我想起來才拆開吧。」

翔陽手中的禮物頓得變得沉甸甸的。

像是突然被揭開蒙著的面紗，剛才和樂融融的氣氛消失了，研磨又變回在街頭游走的貓。而貓被觸碰時主動蹭翔陽的手，那溫柔的觸感，只是一場幻覺。

翔陽的手垂下去，對面的人頓了頓，開口道：「那個⋯⋯」

「嗯？」

研磨眼神游移。「那個⋯⋯能帶我去看一下風景嗎？我想找個風景漂亮的地方坐一下⋯⋯打遊戲。」

「當然有！河邊可以嗎？風景非常好的。」翔陽馬上打起精神。「那裡比較遠，需要騎單車，你等我一下！」

「好。」

「研磨。」

「什麼？」研磨托腮看他。

「沒什麼。」翔陽嘿嘿笑，高興地大口吃肉。

雖然還是想不起來。不過他能感覺到，他是對他非常重要的人。

否則他無法解釋這心頭的悸動。

最後翔陽騎著單車，帶研磨到了河川的草坪上。在涼爽的風下，兩個人輪流拿著switch打了半個下午的遊戲。他們又去嶋田超市買零食和飲品，塑料袋掛在單車上，晃來晃去，讓研磨有種快要翻車的感覺。

他們還去了坂之下商店買肉包子。烏野的教練烏養繫心看到研磨時，驚訝到煙都要掉下來，還對翔陽能不能載他翻過山頭抱有懷疑。

事實證明翔陽確實很擅長騎單車。

第二天也是假期，他們先是繞了附近一趟，再去土產店讓研磨買伴手禮。二人在巴士站查看時間表時，遠遠聽到熟悉的聲音。

「等等菅原，你在過馬路時不要太急，最近山的另一頭發生了交通事故，小心為上。」是澤村的聲音。

「有什麼關係，現在又沒有車經過，我們快要來不及上巴士了。」菅原走路的速度更快了。「說起來，那個交通事故是發生在日向晨跑來學校的必經之路吧，連時間段也差不多。幸好他這幾天都沒有來學校，躲過去了⋯⋯咦，這不是日向嗎？」他停下腳步，大叫。「日向！」

搞得後面的東峰和澤村差點與他撞車，也一起急剎停。

「是菅原前輩！你們好！」翔陽打招呼。

「日向，你的身體好一點了嗎？」澤村。

翔陽笑著回答「啊，好多了」，把單車停了下來，跟澤村說話，後頭的研磨也打招呼，然後進入省電模式。

他跟東峰對上視線，東峰努力展露一個友好的笑容：「呃⋯⋯宮城的風景還滿不錯吧？」

研磨嚇了一跳，慢吞吞點頭。

東峰也被對方的驚嚇表情驚嚇到了，不敢再笑，又聽研磨開口了。「翔陽帶我去了很多地方看風景。」

「這樣啊⋯⋯他總是很拼命啊，做什麼都用盡全力，真好。」東峰。

「是的，如果翔陽用盡全力去追求某個人，想必沒有人能拒絕得了。」研磨嘆氣。「真危險。」

「誒？」

研磨說完這麼一句，又進入省電模式的了。

在另一邊廂，菅原伸手去摸翔陽的頭。「你昨天都騎著單車帶他翻過山頭到處玩？日向真厲害！」

「嘿嘿！」翔陽低頭讓他摸，頭髮被揉得特別亂，最終還是旁邊的澤村於心不忍，開口叫犯人住手。

「對了。」澤村從背包掏出一個小本子。「這是你落在休息室的，封面寫著你的名字。」

「哦哦，謝謝！」

翔陽拿起來，粗略翻了翻，定睛地看了一會兒，然後猛地合上。

眾人一臉疑惑。

他乾笑道：「沒什麼⋯⋯」

「說起來，你們去神社了沒有？晚上的星星可棒了。」菅原非常熱情。「這是我們這邊的名景點，很多人一起看著星星向神明許願。」

「據說很多情侶也會去。」澤村感慨。

「⋯⋯」研磨。

「⋯⋯」翔陽失手把小本子掉在地上。

他們又是一輪提議，無一例外都是情侶的熱門景點。由於他們一直在熱烈討論，到巴士到站，前輩們離開時，已經差不多四點了。

東北的太陽很早下山，天色開始慢慢變暗了，披上一層薄薄的黑紗。在熱鬧過後，沉靜下來。

「研磨，接下來你想去哪裡？」翔陽坐上單車，向後扭過身。「要不我們一起去泡溫泉吧！」

「⋯⋯」

「研磨？」

研磨瞇起眼。

「不行。」研磨喉頭動了動，聲音有些沙啞。「暫時不可以。」

翔陽不明所以，只好繼續詢問其他地點。

「都可以，只要翔陽決定就好。」研磨伸手撥弄翔陽的頭髮，低聲說： 「⋯⋯我本來不是抱著觀光的心情來這裡的。」

他撥弄的位置，就是剛才菅原揉的位置。

「誒？那是為什麼？」翔陽想起剛才他看到本子，裡面確實密密麻麻寫滿了研磨這一趟旅遊準備的筆記，比他們在短訊裡討論過的豐富多了，還標下了浪漫值比較高的風景，反而不像規劃觀光，簡直就像——簡直就像——

他停下車。

「研磨。」

「嗯？」

「我們以前是很好的朋友嗎？」

「是的。」

「哦。」翔陽又開車了。研磨坐在他後座，比他略高一點，虛虛摟腰，體溫比他低一點，這讓他的心漲得滿滿的，有種說不清的感覺。

又來了。

這種感覺。

翔陽總覺得他忘記了一塊很重要的拼圖，而這塊拼圖很關鍵。

「翔陽。」

「是！」

「我後天要回東京了，如果你還沒把我想起來⋯⋯」研磨的聲音讓他聽不出情緒。「我就要收回我的回禮了。」

⋯⋯

⋯⋯

「可惡啊——！到底怎樣才能想起來。」翔陽攤在床上，看著天花板。

「哥哥？」

「如果現在把頭往牆上撞說不定能想起來？」翔陽神色凝重，開始思考這個可能性。

「哥——哥——」

「不不不，如果撞了以後，失憶變得更嚴重怎麼辦？」他又開始抓頭髮了。

「哥哥！」驚天動地的大叫聲。

「哎啊啊，對不起小夏！」翔陽把門拉開，讓他的妹妹日向夏進房間。「有什麼事嗎？哥哥在想事情。」

兩兄妹大眼瞪小眼。

小夏氣鼓鼓地盯著他一會兒，才說：「我只、只是想問一下哥哥告白的情況怎麼樣了。」

「什、什麼告白？」

「哥哥不是向小夏請教了怎樣摺玫瑰花來向喜歡的人告白嗎？就放在那個盒子裡——」小夏看向翔陽桌子上的盒子，嘟嚷：「哦，原來哥哥還沒送出去啊。」

翔陽瞪大眼。「什麼！？你、你說這個盒子？」

「是、是啊，哥哥你自己也不記得了嗎？」小夏嚇了一跳，剛好日向媽媽在喊她，她就啪噠啪噠地離開了。

什麼，他是真的不記得！

「等等小夏！」翔陽看著小夏的背影遠去。

然後轉頭。

看著那個盒子。

不對，這明明是研磨的『回禮』，明明是研磨親手交給他的，為什麼會變成他送出去的告白？

總是有一個環節扣不上，到底那塊丟失的拼圖是什麼？

難不成⋯⋯

翔陽吞口水，幾經掙扎，最終還是伸手揭開盒子。裡面靜靜地躺著一朵摺得皺巴巴的玫瑰花，上面有明顯的摺痕，可以想像摺花人花了好一番功夫。

翔陽愣住。

他想起來了。 

這不是他摺的花。

他送出去的花不是這個大小。

所以，這是『回禮』，是研磨給他的回答。

翔陽捧起花，控制不住嘴角上揚。他一下就蹦起身，拔腿就跑，嘴裡大叫：「啊啊啊啊啊啊！」

「哥哥怎麼了！？」

他的媽媽探頭出來。「快吃飯了，發什麼瘋？」

「我等一下回來！」翔陽腳步不停，外套隨便套上就跨上單車，腳下一蹭，用力騎，以畢生最快的速度衝刺。

「你——外面有野豬啊！」媽媽的叫喊聲在遠去，可翔陽顧不得了，在滿天星斗下奮力蹬，拼命蹬，一直蹬，呼出白氣。

——等你把我想起來才拆開吧。

——我本來不是抱著觀光的心情來這裡的。

——如果你還沒把我想起來⋯⋯我就要收回我的回禮了。

研磨到底抱著怎樣的心情呢？獨自一人，來到這一片陌生的天空，看到失去了最重要記憶碎片的他，卻沒有馬上回頭，仍然與他一起吃拉麵，一起到河川邊看風景，聽他說話。

為什麼沒有發脾氣呢，為什麼要這樣遷就他呢，為什麼要一直等呢。

翔陽騎車速度太快了，風劃過他的皮膚、臉頰上手臂上，帶來刺痛感，也讓他的心臟攥得更緊。

他呼出的白氣在夜空中飄散。晚上的小町空蕩蕩的，家家戶戶都關緊門，安靜得只聽得見自己的心跳聲。

怦、怦、怦。

目的地到了，車剎停。

在滿天星辰下，研磨住的旅館顯得好小好小。

翔陽手忙腳亂地撥打電話，一聽那頭接通，就大叫：「研磨——！」

那頭被嚇了一跳，傳來很多東西摔到的聲音。翔陽深呼吸，又是一聲大叫：「我在你的旅館外面！」

那頭又是一陣兵慌馬亂，研磨留下一句「等等」就掛了電話，沒過一分鐘旅館大門就被猛地拉開。

研磨穿著旅館的浴衣，披著一件厚外套，頭髮冒著水氣。

「我想起來了。」翔陽幾乎是跳下單車的，跌跌撞撞。他眼睛內滿是星星，倒映著漫天星星和研磨的臉，舉起他給他的『回禮』盒子。「我全都想起來了！研磨！」

「想起來了什麼？」研磨一步一步走近他。「是想起我是誰？」他湊近他的臉，直視。「還是想起來⋯⋯喜歡我？」

翔陽一把抱住研磨，突如其來的衝力讓研磨晃了晃。「你不能把回答收回去！」

不能，既然都把愛給他了，就不能收回去。

他把愛送出去。

而他按約定從東京遠道而來，把愛親手交給他。

就在這個盒子裡，就在食堂裡，他親手交給他了。

「為什麼不能收回去⋯⋯你都忘記我了，我當然要收回去。」研磨低聲抱怨：「那個花很難模仿，我弄了很久，好不容易弄好了，你還忘記我了。」他還在車站等了很久，等來的卻是忘記自己送出告白的翔陽。

「是我不對，我錯了。」翔陽笑得很高興。

研磨一窒，臉上溫度上升。他嘆口氣，手也回握住翔陽，抬頭看星星。

「翔陽。」

「什麼？」 

「沒什麼。」研磨抬頭看天空的星星。

跟東京真的很不一樣。這裡的星星又大又亮，觸手可及，像碎鑽石。而且，這個地方，還孕育了太陽。

他懷中抓住的這個太陽。

屬於他的太陽。

「研磨，我很高興，真的很高興。」翔陽捧住他的臉，雙眼亮晶晶，臉都漲紅了，嘴角彎不下來。「不過，當男朋友有要特別的？我們要弄一個特別稱呼嗎？」

研磨低聲說。「不需要，只要今天晚上跟我一起泡溫泉就好了。」

「誒？好的好的，還有什麼？要接吻嗎？」翔陽躍躍欲試，研磨也笑了，笑著親吻他的耳朵，他的臉頰。「我愛你，翔陽。」

「我也是，研磨⋯⋯謝謝你。」

翔陽與研磨額頭相抵。

「啊！」翔陽突然反應過來。「既然是男朋友了，那麼明天要必須重新把你介紹一遍！」

研磨皺起臉。「⋯⋯不，我覺得不需要。」

「為什麼？」

「因為很麻煩⋯⋯」一想到回到東京，要面對隊友的百般八卦，饒了他吧。

翔陽笑容燦爛：「來嘛。」

「⋯⋯」研磨皺起的臉就沒放鬆過。

「男朋友誒！」翔陽鼓動。「男朋友誒！」

研磨看著他在夜空中瘋狂揮動雙手，打了個噴嚏。「⋯⋯好冷。」

「哈哈，抱歉，我們先進去吧。」

「嗯，溫泉。」

「哦好的，可是我沒帶浴衣。」

「穿我的。」

孤爪研磨沒想到，在這趟東北之旅的最後，還是被興奮到極點的翔陽拉著向隊友宣布他們戀愛了。

少年迎著眾人震驚的表情，打完招呼，就心如止水地開始打遊戲。

嘖，他都能想像到，回東京後，小黑那挪揄的笑容了——

當然，那是後話了。


	3. 橙：結出果實的公式

今天烏野校門前的坡道也一如往常人跡稀少。日向翔陽呼口氣，把外套綁在腰間，繼續長跑。

在拐過一個彎後，街上突兀地出現一名黑髮男人。他的頭髮略長，綁了個小辮子，穿著連帽運動衫。由於這個時間點實在太早了，翔陽不由得多看幾眼——這一看就讓他停住腳步了。

「你好！」

黑髮男人抬起頭，他有一雙如貓一般的眼睛，長得比翔陽高，是成年男子的體型。重點是——他的長相跟研磨一模一樣。

他的視線與翔陽對上，頓了頓，然後若無其事地移開視線，打算逃走。

沒想到橙髮少年一個大跳躍，跳到他的面前，抬頭看。「你好，你在這裡做什麼啊？」

「那個——啊⋯⋯迷路了⋯⋯？」黑髮男人下意識衝口而出。

「啊？你從別的地方來的？」

「是。」

「⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯」

「哈哈哈哈哈！」翔陽忽然笑出聲：「抱歉，你跟我一位朋友特別像，我們在第一次見面時也是這樣的對話。你跟他真的長得很像！」

黑髮男人側頭，看著翔陽，情緒難辨。「是嗎。」

「你們是親戚嗎？他的名字叫孤爪研磨！是東京人！」翔陽抓了抓後腦的頭髮。「真的好像。」研磨長大後估計也是這個樣子。

聲音更加沉一些，長得更高了，五官線條更加銳利，是一名帥氣的男人。男人任他興致勃勃地打量。他單手插袋，非常冷靜。「⋯⋯啊，我們算是親戚吧，我姓孤爪。」

「哦哦！果然是長輩！」翔陽緊張地立正。「抱歉，我失禮了，我是烏野高校的學生，叫日向翔陽！」

「很久沒見。」

「？」翔陽不明所以。

「不⋯⋯我是說，你好。」孤爪先生揮揮手。他順著翔陽的視線看，看到自己手中的switch，低聲說道：「這個沒什麼，只是個壞掉的儀器⋯⋯姑且算是投資研發的產品。」

「投資研發？那是什麼？」翔陽。

「沒什麼，只是給錢就能得到的產品，而且壞掉了。」孤爪先生輕描淡寫。「嗯，測試失敗。」卡帶也沒帶來。

「哦⋯⋯」翔陽看著他說：「雖然聽不懂，那你有想要去的地方嗎？」

「嗯，我在找東西。」

孤爪先生凝視翔陽，整個眼睛裡的倒影都是他。翔陽指向自己，試探地問道：「哦哦，那麼需要我幫忙嗎？」

孤爪先生揚起一個淡淡的笑。「那就拜託了，翔陽。」

翔陽莫名有種被盯上的錯覺。

他搔搔頭。「那我帶你走一圈？」

⋯⋯

⋯⋯

孤爪研磨是被食物香味弄醒的。

研磨先是將被子蓋過頭頂，打算繼續睡覺，突然察覺到不對勁，猛地坐起身——陌生的被舖、陌生的壁紙、陌生的擺設，這分明不是他的房間！

「搞什麼⋯⋯是誰在惡作劇？」研磨一臉厭煩，下床走一圈。他似乎在一個雙人房間，床是雙人床，洗手間的牙刷和杯子是兩份的，剃鬚刀也是雙份的。

研磨出來時不慎把洗手間的門鎖上了，於是把注意力放到房間內。

搞什麼，全都是無法判定的狀態。

牆上——沒看過的海報。

電腦桌——散落著意義不明的紙張，看筆跡似乎是他自己的。

書架——沒印象的書籍和遊戲，書籍大部分都是關於外語和肌肉訓練的。還有一個排球，排球上有看不懂的簽名。

研磨把手放在門把上，又鬆開。在遊戲初始時，先別急著出房間，要先搜索關鍵道具。

於是他把視線轉向書架，抽出一個遊戲包裝，瞇眼仔細看⋯⋯如果是惡作劇，也未免太專業了。

⋯⋯等等，他是真的想玩一玩這個薩O 達的續作。

「研磨，早飯做好了，該起床了！」

研磨嚇得一個激靈。

他把卡帶插回書架，慌亂之下又弄跌了另一個卡帶。

「研——磨——」聲音愈來愈近了，似乎近在眼前。研磨四處張望，當機立斷，把手上的的粉色卡帶藏在口袋裡，躲在衣櫥裡，只開了一道小縫。

門被打開。

研磨瞪大眼。

成年版本的翔陽一邊進門一邊脫下圍裙。他那頭亂翹的橙色頭髮比學生時代更短了，體型鍛練得勻稱結實，渾身都帶著陽光和汗水的味道。

研磨口乾舌燥。

不行。

如果是夢境，也未免太犯規了。

他會不願意醒來的。

他注視著翔陽掀開被窩，嘴裡呼喚著他的名字，又往洗手間看，發現洗手間是鎖著的，便以為研磨在裡面洗漱。他熟練地疊好被子，把研磨弄亂的地方還原。整個過程非常流暢，像是日復一日的習慣動作。

翔陽走出客廳，低頭發短訊。研磨躡手躡腳走出衣櫥察看，客廳掛著一個月曆，年份是八年後。

所以他現在是在做著八年後的夢？

這個陌生的房子很寬廣，客廳可通往幾個房間，處處都是生活氣息，食物的香氣、堆疊的面紙、還沒洗的杯子、陽光灑入屋裡的溫度，都透著暖意。雖然門是關著的，但不知道為什麼，研磨直覺有一個房間一定是遊戲室。

翔陽快速吃了早餐，有雞蛋、水果、沙律，還倒了一杯牛奶，末了把留給研磨的份覆上保鮮膜，就出門了。

門沒關緊，研磨連忙跟了上去。他回頭看，房子是單棟屋，這裡似乎是東京近郊，不在市中心，房子密度很低。

研磨突然有種沒來由的感覺，這房子應該是由他挑選的。

翔陽拿了單車，回頭鎖上大門。研磨就在不起眼的角落一直在看。看他的側臉，看他認真地呼口氣，跨上單車，薄薄的肌肉緊貼在他身上，隨一呼一吸起伏，是最佳的形狀。

這是運動員的身材吧。

所以八年後的翔陽成為運動員了吧。

太陽很刺眼，研磨被曬得很不舒服。他瞇起眼，看到翔陽上了單車後，背影如風一般捲走，接著消失不見了。

「搞什麼啊⋯⋯」

莫名其妙的夢。

莫名其妙的地方。

如果是他想像出來的夢境，那這就是他心底欲望的投射吧。

研磨往前走了一段路，確信再也追不上翔陽的身影後，突然聽到後面響起單車鈴聲。

「嗨！」一輛單車在他後面剎停，堪堪停在他的腳邊。成年版本的翔陽雙臂倚在手把上，向前傾身。「你迷路了嗎？」

太陽變得更刺眼了。

研磨像渾身豎起毛的貓，僵硬地搖頭。

翔陽笑著從袋裡掏出一個熱騰騰的蘋果派。「原來不是啊⋯⋯你要吃早餐嗎？我剛去買的。」

「⋯⋯謝謝。」研磨伸手去拿，被翔陽順勢握住食指。

他抽不出來。

指尖忽然失去力氣。

翔陽的眼睛跟年少時一模一樣，都是亮晶晶的。「你跟我一個朋友長得好像。不對，完全是一模一樣！好懷念啊，我好多年沒看過他金髮的樣子了。」

研磨渾身冒著熱氣，鬼使神差地脫口而出：「是男朋友嗎？」

「啊？」

「⋯⋯」他閉上嘴。

翔陽笑容加深。「是我的贊助商。」

研磨吁口氣。

翔陽笑容更深了。「也是我的男朋友哦。」

⋯⋯

⋯⋯

繞過山頭跑了一圈，回到烏野高校體育館門時，孤爪先生已經一副快要倒下的樣子了。翔陽說的「走一圈」，是結結實實地跑了一圈。

孤爪先生扶著牆，一根指頭都動不起來。翔陽遞上水瓶，看他毫不猶豫地扭開來喝，笑得很高興。「沒想到未來的研磨比現在體力還差！」

成年的研磨猛地抬頭。「⋯⋯你發現了。」

「因為很明顯啊。」翔陽坐在花槽邊上，一邊坐一邊晃。「你的小動作、你的表情、你的說話方式⋯⋯雖然很難以置信，但你一定是研磨，成年後的研磨。」

研磨偏頭，朝他笑。

「啊啊啊，原來是真的啊！好帥——！研磨多大了？高中畢業？大學畢業？」翔陽跳下地，很感興趣地繞著他打轉。

緩了這麼一會兒，研磨的喘息也平復了，站直了身。這成年版本的研磨被翔陽連珠炮發，倒是顯得從容不迫。「我來自八年後。」

「哦哦！」翔陽興奮了。「研磨你現在做什麼工作？」

「只是在做一些投資，打遊戲，管理公司。」研磨慢吞吞地回答。

這太超越翔陽的理解範圍了，他一個勁地說「好厲害」，二人一邊說話一邊推門進體育館，又聽翔陽說：「我剛才應該騎車帶你去河川的，那邊風景比較好。」

「你帶過我去了。」研磨說。

「誒——？」

「在很久以前。」翔陽曾經騎著單車，帶研磨到了河川的草坪上，一起打遊戲。他們又去過嶋田超市、去過坂之下商店買肉包子。

翔陽很好奇。「那未來的我是怎樣的？」

研磨的手指頓住，但很快就繼續推門。

「未來的翔陽⋯⋯」研磨單手扒拉碎髮，露出前額。「未來的翔陽，廚藝很好，會營養搭配，每天都有鍛練，保持身體健康，一直在打排球。」

他每描繪一個細節，目光就會滲一點眷戀。

翔陽安靜地看著他。

「⋯⋯所以，為了達到這個未來，我要找到這個公式。」研磨的聲音漸漸變冷。

「誒？還有別的未來嗎？」翔陽眨眨眼。

「有的，很多很多。」體育館很空曠，研磨說的每一句話，都帶著回音。「我在找一個公式，能結出這個未來的公式，所以才會來到這裡。」

像遊戲那樣，一定有某種條件，才能達到那個結局的。

可能是某個道具。

可能是某個對話。

只要找到了，就能解鎖事件，就能達到他想要的未來。

翔陽開口想說什麼，突然，研磨插在口袋的遊戲機震動了。

他低頭想掏出來，不慎踢到地上的鐵桶，哐噹一聲，有什麼摔了出來。

「啊，是撲克牌！」翔陽上前拾起。「不知道是誰忘記的，我先放在更衣室吧。」說不定哪天訓練結束後還能玩。

研磨看著翔陽咚咚咚地跑進更衣室，低頭研究他的switch。介面上，其中一個寶箱打開了，另一個寶箱仍然是關著的。

翔陽出來時，看到黑髮男人低頭調試遊戲機，神情冷漠又專注，像狩獵模式的肉食動物。體育館沒有開燈，只有太陽光鬆散地從窗戶射進來，朦朦朧朧。

「研磨。」

「嗯？」他抬頭。

暗淡的光一下明亮了。

翔陽笑得有些難為情。「那個⋯⋯我想問一下，在未來的我，告白了嗎？」

研磨的雙眼染上溫柔，微微點頭。「嗯，告白了。」

是的。

在每一個未來，翔陽都告白了。 

然後在有的未來裡迎來了死亡，死於車禍。

然後在有的未來裡迎來車禍，再也沒醒來。

在無數個惡夢裡，他都接到了喜歡的人的告白了，然後沒過幾天，無能為力地發現他的愛情沒有開花結果就枯萎了。

太陽也落下了，世界一片寒冷。

⋯⋯

⋯⋯

「對不起，是不是嚇到你了哈哈哈！」八年後的翔陽摸著後腦大笑。「可是我真的好久不見研磨這個青澀的樣子了，畢竟現在的你整天都一副很淡定的樣子！」

他們坐在房子的小型桌上，喝著茶。

剛才翔陽帶他參觀了一圈八年後的房子。房子裡最大的房間，果然是一個大型遊戲室，鐵架上都是看過的、沒看過的遊戲機，有很多種類，還有大屏幕。

翔陽說現在研磨現在都在買數位版本的遊戲，不需買實體光碟，省了不少空間。

「不過如果有限量版、特典什麼的之類，你都會再買一套。」翔陽模仿研磨那瞇著眼、慵懶的神情。「『啊，反正有錢』這樣。」

「⋯⋯」研磨。

「不過現在的研磨看上去好小啊！」翔陽湊過去。他穿著運動背心，布料很薄，研磨無法把視線從他的肩膀移開。「還是高二的研磨嗎？」

「啊⋯⋯嗯。」

「我可以揉揉你的頭髮嗎？」

看得出來，八年後的翔陽很習慣與研磨肢體接觸，手掌和身軀都充滿熱氣，還有淡淡的汗味。

研磨看得入了神，半晌回過神來。「那個⋯⋯」

「什麼？」翔陽在比劃手掌，量研磨的背寬。

「你知道回去的方法嗎？」

翔陽非常直接：「不知道！」

「⋯⋯」研磨深沉地想果然是翔陽，長大了都是翔陽。

「不過沒事的，我大概知道研磨最近在弄什麼。」翔陽給他倒了一杯茶。「他說要『離開』這裡三個小時，去辦一些事。」

研磨貓起背。

所以現在他是在和未來的自己『交換』了？

以什麼方法交換？

目的呢？

而且——「要是他回不來怎麼辦？」研磨咕噥。

「不會的，研磨怎麼可能失敗。」翔陽托著半邊腮，笑得自信滿滿。「研磨可厲害了。」

研磨覺得嘴裡的茶一瞬間變酸了。

他知道，他在妒忌八年後的自己。

翔陽把那個他放在罐子裡，裡面塞滿了愛，包圍著那個他。裡面全都是糖果，全都是蜜糖，全都是新鮮的遊戲，讓他留連忘返。

為了讓這個罐子不粉碎，八年後的孤爪研磨，必定會用盡千方百計。

「對了，還有兩個小時，要一起來打遊戲嗎？」翔陽拉著他的手站起來。「挑戰現在的你，估計我至少能贏一場，哈哈！」

研磨完全沒有反抗之力，被拉起塞到遊戲室的座位上。他們挑了射擊遊戲，屏幕很大，音響設備不錯，二人暢快淋漓，只是翔陽仍然是一場也沒有贏。

到後來翔陽放棄了，興致勃勃地看他玩，時不時在旁邊誇讚他。

研磨似乎能感受到，未來的他們每天是如何生活的。

這兩小時過得飛快，像乘火箭。高中二年級的研磨，最終還是沒能把口袋裡的粉色卡帶還回去。

「兩個小時要到了，翔陽⋯⋯翔陽？」

「⋯⋯」

「睡著了嗎。」

「我喜歡你，翔陽。」

「⋯⋯」

日向翔陽是被咔嚓聲弄醒的。

他伸個懶腰，坐起身，下巴托在黑髮男人的肩膊上。「早安⋯⋯研磨。」

他睡眼惺忪，下意識湊上前啄吻。研磨一邊弄手上的儀器，一邊側頭回應翔陽的索吻，二人的舌頭在嘴裡環繞，又分開。

等翔陽心滿意足了，才察覺到剛才的咔嚓聲是在弄switch。「你在做什麼？」

「我在看是不是通關了。」研磨在撥弄手上的switch，介面上兩個寶箱都被打開了。

確認完後，他環視家裡，又看向翔陽。研磨瞇起眼，看了他很久很久。

所有惡夢都結束了。

翔陽被盯得微微冒汗，舔舔唇，有些情動了，側頭問道：「要做嗎？」

「要。」

「那我去拿潤滑劑——怎麼啦？」翔陽低頭。

「沒什麼，讓我抱一會兒。」研磨把頭埋在翔陽的腰間，圈得死緊。

「研磨累了嗎？」

「嗯。」

「那不要做了。」

「不行，我想進去。」

「誒⋯⋯這樣啊。」翔陽。「那麼，這次你可不要做到一半就說累了，讓我自己動。」

「⋯⋯我想進去。」研磨抬頭，面無表情。

翔陽渾身一個激靈，乖乖點頭。「好、好好的。」

研磨又繼續把頭埋在翔陽的腰間，圈得死緊。

「我剛才做了個夢，夢見高中二年級的你。」翔陽很高興。「長得好小隻，打遊戲也好厲害，很青澀。」

「嗯。」

「可是我還是覺得現在的研磨比較好。」

研磨也開口道：「我剛才也夢見了高中一年級的你。」

「然後呢？」

「然後⋯⋯沒什麼。」然後他們逛了一會兒，路口突然有車駛過來，研磨抱住翔陽滾過去，翔陽陷入昏迷，但是毫髮無傷，是活著的。

是活著的。

然後他也撐不住倒下了。醒來的第一眼，就看到成年的翔陽，正枕著他的大腿睡覺。

真好——在他的城堡裡，他的烏鴉安然無恙。他的城堡不是空蕩蕩的，到處都散落著烏鴉的羽毛，從擺設到日用品，全是翔陽的痕跡。

「翔陽。」

「我知道啦我知道！我這就去拿安全套。」翔陽動了動。

「翔陽。」研磨對他溫柔地笑。「我愛你。」

翔陽漲紅了臉，嘿嘿笑：「我知道。」

研磨心如擂鼓，環抱他的的力道更大了。

翔陽拍拍他。「研磨，安全套。」

「再等一會兒。」

「好好。」翔陽躺下，看著天花板。「今天你到底怎麼了？」

「沒什麼。」研磨看得目不轉睛。

太犯規了。

這人長成了他最喜歡的樣子。

在那無數遍公式，無數個遊戲選項中，不管他往哪個方向走，不管他怎樣選擇，結局都只有一個。

日向翔陽。

日向翔陽。

日向翔陽。

那橙色的果實。

（完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • 第一個寶箱開啟的時間，是撲克牌從鐵桶掉出來的一刻。  
> • 第二個寶箱開啟的時間，是少年研磨將粉色卡帶帶回過去時空的一刻。  
> • 請順序看完故事後，再以倒序閱讀一次。  
> • 公式是：紅 ＋ 黃 ＝ 橙。


End file.
